


Beneath the Skin

by RavenWriting



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Hate Crimes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Presumed Dead, Protective Siblings, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons In The Closet, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, fast updates, quick to update, soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWriting/pseuds/RavenWriting
Summary: After being missing for far too long, you reunite with Frisk. But they aren't alone and the world has to come to terms with the existence of monsters. Fighting alongside Frisk as co-ambassador to monsters, you start to notice things. Like how Frisk has not only grown mentally but seems to be keeping something from you (Not that you are any better, everyone has skeletons in their closet), or how attached to 'goat mama' they are...Or how it seems every time that you see a skeleton, your heart starts to pound and your hands get sweaty and your head feels weird and - oh god, how many skeletons are living with you?!
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	1. The First Earthquake

You tapped your hand on the desk to the beat of the music playing in your headphones, whistling lazily and slumped back in your leather office chair. You spun round and took a gulp of your energy drink, feeling the buzz shoot through your body before going back to tapping away on the computer. Stretching out with a loud yawn, you went to reach for the drink again when you noticed something strange. You looked around the room, pausing the music and taking off your headphones slowly. The room was shaking, the door that you had left cracked open was rattling and it was getting worse by each second. 

Frowning, you couldn’t work out why this was happening. And in frozen confusion, you witnessed hell break loose. It had turned into a violent earthquake. The entire tower trembled, glass clattered, and various objects fell to the floor. Photos, ornaments, books fell off the walls and shelves. You unfroze as you swear you heard a crack from somewhere down below and realized how much danger you were in right now being so high up during an earthquake. Stumbling with your hands above your head, you ducked under the desk in case the ceiling fell. All you could do at this point was pray the tower didn’t collapse.

An explosion from somewhere caused an almighty, loud rumble to fill the air and everything tremored for one final moment before it slowly calmed down. Everything soon became still again, as if it never happened in the first place but your office told a different story. You checked it was safe before hesitantly crawling out. _What the fuck was that?!_

In all the time that you had lived in Ebott, which was your entire life, there had never been an earthquake before. In fact, there wasn’t meant to be any in this region of the world. The worst you got was bad weather, like floods and storms.

There was no point wasting time to stand around looking at the mess, so you set off with your rucksack over your shoulder and phone in hand. The door had been thrown up in the chaos and you cautiously stepped out onto the platform. The wooden floor creaked underneath you and with a cringe, you walked towards the banister carefully.

Dialling, you cursed into the phone as you were met with an answering machine. When you used to joke and say that your boss never picked up at the worst of times, this was taking the cake. There was a massive hole in the side of the mountain that hadn’t been there before. It looked almost as if a meteor had hit and made an indent. You were quite far away but you could still make it out easily, just telling you how big it was. You left a message, explaining the situation and telling him to meet you at the bottom of the radio tower because it may not be stable inside.

On that thought, you didn’t want to spend much more time up here so you tiptoed your way to the metal ladder and gave it a shake. Once satisfied it was okay, you began to climb down delicately, and all the while hoped it held. You probably shouldn’t have taken the risk and waited for someone to come and save you, but _fuck that._ You weren’t staying in that death trap, just waiting for it to collapse on you.

Each squeak and groan the ladder gave had you even more on edge. You could just see it breaking, falling downwards until you were left hanging on for dear life. Then you would most probably lose your grip and fall to your death. You could never use the monkey bars like the other kids could growing up and you’d never gotten much better. You’d stand zero chance.

Fortunately, that wasn’t the case and you reached the bottom, letting out the breath you had been holding the whole time. You began to hightail it up the path.

You felt the need to investigate this, find out what happened before anyone could turn up. You knew you would have been told to wait for help and standby, but you just couldn’t do that. Not only was your curiosity to find out driving you forwards but your head was screaming at you to get up there. Unlike most people, your head often leads you to danger and had no better judgement, but you just loved the adventure. You were far too reckless for your own good or safety sometimes.

Not to mention it was literally your job. You were hired to watch over the forest as a ranger of sorts, even though they’d been slowly trying to give you less and less responsibility, you’d largely stuck to what you’d been trained to do. It was your job to investigate this. Or, that’s what you kept telling yourself as an excuse.

Tripping on twigs and stones, you cursed repeatedly but kept a hurried pace. Along with being very eager to see what caused this, there was something inside you that was drawing you there. Something pulling you forward, something more than your daredevil attitude. A gut feeling.

Eventually, you were nearing it and you hiked up a rock formation as a shortcut. You scraped your knees a little but that didn’t bother you. You stood victoriously at the top and brushed yourself off quickly before trooping up, getting closer. The wind howled harder this high up the mountain and it was cold, you were glad you had more than one layer on. A thin layer of snow coated the ground and you shimmied through thick bushes and more rocks. As you got nearer, you started mistaking the wind for voices. At least you thought it was the wind playing a trick on you?

You practically fell out of the last bush, yelping but quickly stumbling back into a standing position. Dirt clung to you and leaves were stuck in your hair, you huffed and sucked in a breath. You were close, right?

You looked up just in time to see a blur of purple and blue fly into you. You yelped again, falling back into the bush on your back side. Panic caused you to freeze up, terrified a bear or something had just hurled itself at you although it felt far too small to be a bear. Another curse was about to escape you and you were going to remove whatever stuck itself onto you, when you heard the sobbing.

“(Y/N)!” A small, quiet voice choked out and clung on harder to you. They repeated your name and you slowly recognised the familiar, tiny figure. Your eyes filled with tears and you wrapped your arms around them with your own quiet sob.

“F-Frisk…?” You whispered, holding tighter and praying you hadn’t really died during the earthquake or you hadn’t fallen and hit your head. You couldn’t even let yourself look down “Is that really you?”

“It’s me, sis” Frisk wrapped their two arms and legs around you, crying into your chest and you were soon a complete mess. Tears ran freely down your cheeks and had completely forgotten about everything around you. You didn’t care about anything else. Frisk was back. _Frisk was alive!_

“You’ve been gone so long” It took quite some time but eventually, you had calmed down enough to form a coherent sentence but that was all you could say. You had so many questions, so many things to say but you didn’t know where to start. You let yourself look them over, holding onto your tear-soaked cheeks, barely able to breath between your tears.

“I’m so sorry” Frisk said quietly and you began to gently stroked their short brown hair, holding them in the same death grip and unwilling to let them go.

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay. You don’t have to talk” You spoke in the softest of voices, but you could hear the wobble of your tone. Your eyes threatened to leak more tears and you slowly began to take deep breath, trying to get a grasp on yourself. Frisk nodded into your shoulder while you cradled them close to you, it felt like you were whole again. That dark pit in your heart had been filled again.

“Do you two need help out of there?” A smooth, gentle voice spoke outside of the bush and you glanced up quickly. You hadn’t realized you weren’t alone; all you could think about was your little sibling finally back in your hold. You cleared your throat, wiping your tear stained cheeks.

“Yes please, that would be great” You croaked and went to hold out a hand but paused when you saw what was presented in front of you. A furry, paw like hand was offered to you. All you could think to do was switch from staring at the fluffy hand to trying to see what was waiting outside the leaves. Frisk pulled away and took the hand, which brought you out of your stupor. They were taken out of your grasp and you jumped bolt upright, emerging from the bush in a hurry.

You were met by a tall, goat like creature. It’s figure was much like a human, with human like arms and legs but skin was replaced with white fur. It wore a purple robe, with an strange symbol in white and it had small horns on its head. If your sibling wasn’t here, you might have screamed but it died in your throat and was replaced with a need to protect. You took Frisk’s hand, putting them behind you quickly and backing away. You never took your eyes off the creature, although it seemed almost saddened by your actions.

Frisk pulled away and stood in front of you, gesturing to the creature “It’s okay, sis! Don’t be alarmed! She won’t harm anyone! She’s nice! They all are!”

“They?” Your voice squeaked and you looked up when you heard shuffling, only to be met with more creatures. Each one looked different, but they all seemed to be humanoid monsters.

“(Y/N), please listen and don’t freak out” Frisk slowly backed away, you almost grabbed them and ran but you were frozen in place. In your heart, you knew you had to listen. They were your sibling, you needed to trust them. But your head said _fucking run._ And Frisk was going to them. Aren’t they dangerous? Would they hurt Frisk? Where did they come from?

Frisk saw your state, smiling sadly at your almost paralyzed state and began to sign to you, resting their voice.

_They won’t hurt anyone. Sister, I saved them. The day I disappeared, I came up here to the mountain and fell into a hole. That’s where I found them. They were trapped underground, and I helped them escape. Please understand, we are perfectly safe._

With each word, you had begun to relax just a little more. You trusted your sibling, you believed them. But you wanted to see for yourself. You needed reassurance of some kind that you weren’t going to be torn to shreds. With as much bravery as you could muster, you began to walk towards the creature. With each step, you got more scared, but you kept going forwards.

You stood in front of the tall creature, your voice not quite working the way you had wanted it to when you had decided to talk to them. Frisk came and signed then took your hand, encouraging you.

_Goat mama, this is my big sister, (Y/N)._

“Hello there, my child. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Frisk often spoke fondly about you. I would like you to please understand that we mean no harm. No one will hurt either you or Frisk” The goat spoke, you slowly registered the female tone. You nodded, offering your hand hesitantly.

“Its… nice to meet you? Sorry, this is... a lot to take in. And I feel like I have gone insane” You ended on a choked laugh, trying to meet the goat’s eyes but failing miserably. All you could manage was to glance upwards every now and then, you would look at Frisk like they might disappear at any moment. Then you would be looking at the others, your heart pounding “I hope this doesn’t sound rude but… what exactly are you all?”

Toriel smiled softly, opening her mouth to shed some light when there was a shout from the distance. You all turned in time to see your boss stumbling out the bushes in a similar fashion to you earlier. With the police following behind him, running in and holding guns up to the creatures. You instantly bent down, picking up Frisk and backing away from the scene.

There was no way you wanted to be in front of all those guns, but Frisk squirmed, desperately trying to go to them. You were having none of it, you wouldn’t lose them again no matter what.

“(Y/N)! Are you okay!? Oh my god! Is that Frisk!? What are those things?!” Your boss, Tony, shrieked. He looked terrified and confused all at once, looking from you to the group of creatures.

You didn’t have time to explain, you couldn’t even speak over the shouting of the police and Frisk wailing in your arms to let them go. It was rare that they were this loud, in fact this may have been the loudest you had ever heard them.

The police got them all to kneel then began to hand cuff them. You could see their lips moving, you thought you could hear them telling them they meant no harm, but the police weren’t listening. They seemed frightened and they kept their guns up the whole time, warning them not to move.

More police came and took everyone else away from the scene. Frisk fought even harder and you had to keep a locked hold on them to stop them. You kept talking to them, trying to calm them down but nothing worked. The police took you, Frisk and your boss down the mountain and into a police car. So many things were happening at once. You were so happy to have Frisk back.

And you mind wouldn’t stop running at full speed. Monsters were real and you’d just met them.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter of Beneath the Skin!
> 
> Firstly to clear this up, if you are familiar with my other work (GOB), then this is in no way related to that series. I started writing this a long time ago as a private work, and now I'm rewriting it in order to post it between posting the chapters for other stories. Just needed something to get the creative juices flowing haha
> 
> If you haven't read my other stuff, then HELLO! Nice to meet you, I am a Raven :D  
> Updates will be quite fast, I'm actually just going to reel a ton off tonight.  
> I've done three so far and I'll be doing more tonight, they'll be out as soon as they are done. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please feel free to leave comments as long or as short as you want to. I love reading anything people have to say, and I'm always up for a chat.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenwriting  
> (Come find me on Tumblr if you want... Totally not Tsundere. Baka.)


	2. And it begins

Thumps and shouts had been all you could hear for the longest time until eventually it went silent and you breathed a sigh of relief. Although, you also felt a tinge of guilt and worry. You knew they couldn’t get out, so that wasn’t why it had gone quiet and they hadn’t climbed out the window like a spider monkey since the windows had child proof locks. So that must mean they were either crying, hiding under the bed like they did when they were young, or they had fallen asleep. You hoped it was the latter.

When you got back from the police station, you had to lock Frisk back in their old room. You hated doing so and treating them that way, but they just wouldn’t stop trying to escape so they could go to the monsters nor would they listen to your reasoning. Not that Frisk or you even knew where they were, the police had taken them away somewhere. Your first guess would have been a secret government base in area fifty-one, like from the movies.

You had told them all about the earthquake, the explosion and discovering your sibling with the creatures. Frisk ended up explaining to you what you hadn’t gotten a chance to hear before, telling you and the police that they preferred to be called _monsters_. And they continued to insist to everyone that they were safe and just wanted to live among humans. The police were having none of it, brushing the child to the side and instead listened to the rambling of your boss who only spoke about what he could see; terrifying non-human creatures.

You, however, paid close attention to Frisk. They were your siblings after all, what kind of family would you be if you ignored them. It was your duty to look after them and hear what they had to say. You intended to have a good long talk with them about it, but only after they had calmed down.

Everything was draining you right now. You should have been finally getting some rest, at ease now that you had Frisk back, but you were so stressed and worried. Frisk cared deeply about them, you could tell that much, and it had been a while since you had seen them so set on something.

They had practically given up on life since your parents died, never showing any interest in anything. For them to suddenly come back, with so much life in them… those monsters must be the cause. It seemed you owed them a lot. You not only had Frisk back, but you had the _real_ Frisk back. The bright, happy and cheeky little monkey was back at full force, more determined than ever. So much different than the lifeless child from before that you had struggled to look after on your own.

Didn’t you owe it to them to give them a chance? You trusted Frisk more than anyone, you believed them and their judgement. They say the monsters are alright then that had to be the truth. Nodding to yourself, you decided. You would help, however you can. _Not knowing this would change your entire life._

First, you felt the need to do some research. They were… _Monsters._ Real life monsters, but nothing like what came to mind. The bogey man, Dracula and Frankenstein’s monster were your first thoughts, but they seemed nothing like that. Or at least the ones you’d seen. From how it looked, monsters varied in… species? Looks?

But the goat monster wasn’t exactly terrifying, now you thought about it. In fact she seemed downright peaceful. You remembered Frisk yelling that she wanted _‘Goat mama’_ to be free the whole ride away from the mountain, so you guessed that was probably the goat lady they were referring to and the one you spoke to. Toriel, you remember her name was.

If anything, that was the strongest sign that they were safe - If your shy little sibling was willing to call someone their ‘ _Mama’_ after what happened to your own parents, it surely meant they were comfortable and happy about the monster. You knew they weren’t looking to replace your mother but the fact they had seen her as that kind of figure was a huge thumbs up.

Typing into your laptop with quick and precise fingers, you investigated things about monsters. You couldn’t find anything accurate to what you had seen with your own eyes.

It ranged from funny looking things with numerous of eyes and legs to plain scary pictures followed by mythological creatures.

You already knew about the legends that had surrounded Mount Ebott but you found yourself looking into that again, even though you had seen the same words millions of times. When Frisk disappeared, it was all you had looked at and you were obsessed with it near to madness. All the legends about children going missing, you had rationalized people were possibly being eaten by bears or mountain lions. There were so many different theories and Frisk was half of the reason you had taken the job you currently had. It was all for Frisk, a desperate search.

Eventually, you had given up hope. It had been so long and everyone around you had convinced you that they were gone, that you needed to let yourself grieve. _Damn, why had you listened!? Frisk was alive the whole time you listened to those idiots!_

After a long time of constantly typing and finding nothing, you gave up. You shut the laptop with finality, leaving it on your coffee table and you sunk into the couch. The soft cushions swallowed you up, before you knew it – you had fallen asleep out of exhaustion.

You’d just have to get it out of the horse’s mouth. Or, rather, the goat’s mouth.

* * *

Why you had wisely thought it was a good idea to fall asleep sitting up on the couch, you had no idea. Your neck was killing you and drool leaked from your mouth like a faucet. You wiped your chin groggily and groaned, rubbing your eyes next. It was all dead silent in the house and you slowly sat up, stretching. You made coffee and toast, buttering it sleepily and stared out the window blankly as you ate it.

You did _not_ want to face the day. You’d much rather drag yourself to an actual bed and collapse.

Finishing your coffee, you got thinking about Frisk instead. Your reason for existence had come back into your life. And they needed you. Therefore; no sleep just yet. Shoving the last piece of toast into your mouth, you got up with a stretch and made more. You set the toast nicely onto a plate and poured some orange juice, uncaring to brush your hair or try to look like a decent human. Frisk had already seen you at your worst anyway. With that, you padded to your sibling’s room and stood outside the door while holding your breath.

As soon as you opened the door, you were met with a massive snore. You were so thankful and pleased to see that Frisk had indeed fall asleep. Although, they were laying on the floor. Which wasn’t great but it was something. You gently put the plate and juice on the side table then picked them up, laying them on the bed carefully. They barely reacted.

You just stayed for a second, sitting on the edge of the bed and smiling warmly. You don’t think you’d ever get tired of seeing them again. You used to get so fed up, always wanting space from your clingy sibling. Until your parents left you, then they became your whole world until they were ripped away from you just as abruptly. You were _never_ letting Frisk out of your sight again.

“Sweet pea” You whispered, stroking their hair gently and rousing them carefully. “Wakey, wakey”

Frisk groaned in a similar fashion to yours and you tried to hide a smirk, you were more alike than you seemed. Both falling asleep in stupid places then being punished for it. They sat up, looking around blearily then sprung to life.

“Wow, hold up” You held their shoulders, stopping them just before they went to pounce up and run for the door. You began to try and reason with them, looking at them sternly “No running off. Eat and drink first. Then we are going to talk about this”

“(Y/N)…!” Frisk started to whine and yell, rushing to speak and explain and you made a noise, cutting them off with a finger waggle and a stern point to the breakfast before they could even start.

“Frisk. I’m not asking you, I am telling you…” You warned carefully and they slowly slumped, grumpily avoiding your hard eyes. You passed the plate over. They started to eat, nibbling the corners and never meeting your eyes as if it was the most labor-some chore ever. You sat down, budging them up to sit next to them and leaning against the bed frame.

While they ate, you rested a hand on Frisk shoulder and began to rub comfortingly. They relaxed after a little while, suddenly scoffing down the toast and moving onto finishing the juice. You guessed they might be hungry, but you underestimated them. They leaned into you with a sigh.

“I’m sorry for shutting you in here. I really didn’t want to” Solemnly, you remembered practically dumping them onto the bed then running for the door before they got a chance to escape. You had slammed the door shut and held it desperately, trying to stop them from opening it while you were locking it. You had hated it but you couldn’t see much more of a choice at the time. Your mother had made parenting look so damn easy, able to silence a hysteric kid in second.

_… It’s okay. I know… I was just so frustrated… I’m sorry. But they don’t deserve this…_

Frisk signed slowly, looking upset and you pulled them into your lap. You wrapped your arms around them from behind and began to speak again, deciding to just get straight into it.

“I know, don’t be sorry… You care about them, right? It’s understandable that you were angry. I would be the same if something was trying to take _you_ away from me like that…” You paused, holding their hands before they could sign a reply.

“Frisk, you don’t have to plead your case... I’m going to help you get them back. I trust you and I want to help you, you’re my little sibling after all and I hate seeing you sad. You know I would do anything for you” You kissed their head and continued “So… I’m going to start pulling some strings. Get them out and free. But it’s going to be a rough journey. There are a million problems that are going to pop up and some things may even take years. I can’t promise they will be out tomorrow, I can’t really promise anything to you. All I know is this won’t be easy… Are they worth it? I mean, are you really prepared to face this? You’re just a kid and-”

They turned in your lap, meeting your gaze with an expression you had never seen before. They were only seven years old, and yet they looked at you with the expression of someone far older than that. Someone who had lived a thousand lives and been through many things. Someone wise and experienced. They stared you in the eyes, never looking away and signed with steady hands.

_I’m prepared. I understand completely. I want them free and I don’t care what it will take. I can do this, (Y/N). I know I can._

“…Then I’m with you the whole way”

You embraced, hugging each other tight before you picked them up, carried them out of their bedroom/prison. You declared with a serious expression “We have got work to do, Frisk. Time to free some monsters”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Excitement noises*
> 
> I felt weirdly bad for having Frisk locked in their room though, da heck. I'd be such a push over parent.
> 
> ANYWAY LET IT BEGIN.


	3. Parties and Prison Cells

This town had certain people that they looked up to, celebrities almost. Some were more famous than others and it was often that they had these parties, only the most famous would be invited or those who were _very_ lucky. It was during one of those parties that you had managed to talk around a lot of people into helping since you needed a lot of funds to get started, you’d also already gained access to a plot of land big enough to build on. You weren’t sure how many monsters you were looking at, but by what Frisk had told you; it was a lot.

Your parents had been two of the most famous people of this town, the company they were famous for and owned had no shortage of cash. They used that money for the town, to help those in need and make it a better place. That was how they became so well-known and when they died, it was viewed as a great tragedy. You were already somewhat famous for being their eldest daughter and to-be successor, but when they died, you shot up in the ranks. Everyone wanted to talk, start doing business with you or offer condolences.

Even more so when Frisk went missing. For months, you and your family were all people talked about. It made you sick. You’d become a celebrity of sorts because of your family dying. You had ended up letting your uncle run the company, wanting nothing to do with it despite how your parents had taught you everything. You just couldn’t bare it.

But you were still stuck on this platform, always being followed by cameras and the press. You did everything you could to avoid them and live a normal life. That’s another reason you gravitated to the mountain, it was quiet and far from the busy city. You had always avoided these parties and they knew it but they still sent you invitations to every single one without fail.

It killed you inside to have to walk up the steps to the large mansion owned by the town’s mayor, you kept reminding yourself who you were doing this for and managed to reach the doors. When you pushed them open and everyone caught sight of who had entered, the room filled with gasps and people flooded towards you. They all wanted to talk to you and Frisk; to find out everything, why you were here today and how honored they were. Your younger sibling hid behind you, shying away from everyone who reached out to pet them or shake their hand.

You explained best you could that you had some people to meet with and in the end, you were practically bullied into making a speech about Frisk. You escaped by the skin of your teeth, hunting down the people you needed to interrogate and keeping a firm hold on your sibling’s hand. You really hated this; it was like a frock of vultures preying on gossip.

Frisk muttered and constantly hid behind you, hating the attention they were receiving from each person that you conversed with or just anyone who watched them. They looked at Frisk like they had just appeared out of thin air, wondering how they got there. You could tell it annoyed your sibling, it got on your nerves too.

 _Are we done yet?_ They signed with a grumpy expression, the night getting later by the minute and them growing more bored.

“Thought you said you were prepared for the challenges” You smiled down at them teasingly. They glared up at you, signing rapidly.

_I am! But I didn’t think we would be going to one of these stupid parties!_

“Suck it up” You laughed and they pouted, you added with a warm expression “Don’t worry, only one more to talk to and a quick speech from me then we are as good as gone”

They looked very pleased to hear that, breathing a sigh and relaxing some of the tension in their scrunched-up shoulders. You squeezed their hand encouraging as you sauntered up to the mayor himself as casually as you could.

“Oh, (Y/N)! It’s so very nice to see you here!” The mayor instantly wrapped you up in a hug upon seeing you approaching with a small wave. The smell of booze mixed with strong aftershave hit your nose and you accidentally breathed in. You tried not to cough over his shoulder and took a sip of the champagne you had been holding to try clearing your throat when he finally released you.

“Pleasure to be here, Ted” You let slip, stepping away and regretting your words. He gasped dramatically and his wrinkly face turned sorrowful as he grasped your hand in his own.

“It has been such a long time since I have heard that nickname. Your father called me that all the time. My dear, (Y/N). How are you doing?” He rubbed your hand and you slowly pried it away, smiling the whole time to not seem rude. His tone dripped sympathy and his hand was uncomfortably hot against your cool skin.

“I’ve been fine, thank you. No need to worry about me” You managed, sipping your champagne again to distract yourself. You didn’t much like it when people acted like you were some precious piece of glass that could shatter any moment whenever your parents were brought up.

“ _Ah_!” He clapped his hands and lent down towards your legs, making you balk and freeze until he found the little figure who had been clearly trying not to draw his attention. He reached down and scooped Frisk up into his arms, hugging them in what looked like a bear hug all the while Frisk sent you pleading looks. “Here’s the little one!”

“They aren’t much little anymore, Fred. Frisks growing quick” You tried to distract him with word’s and it seemed to work, he put Frisk down and looked them over. He grinned wide, all teeth bared, and Frisk retreated behind you again, away from the man who looked like he could eat them.

“Your right! Last I saw them they were much shorter!” He laughed, the jolly sound echoing through the room and he seemed to remember something mid-laugh. He bent down, all jokes aside and looked at them seriously. “I hear you had been keeping some… rather interesting company”

“What do you mean?” You spoke for both you and Frisk, drawing his attention back to you. He stood up once seeing Frisk was having nothing to do with him. If anything, they backed away from him more and you stroked their hair in an attempt at reassurance.

“These monsters that they brought with them… while I am very happy Frisk has returned, I’m not too keen about what they brought back” The Mayor straightened out his suit, looking around as if someone might have heard. You guessed there were probably a lot of people here that didn’t know, it didn’t matter how famous you were, this was big news. It could cause panic and chaos around the town, it would be very bad if this got out.

“Actually, that’s one of the reasons I’m here tonight…” You spoke confidently, then indicated to the garden that could be seen through two wide open doors. “Shall we take a walk?”

“Of course” He nodded and placed his empty glass of wine onto a table nearby. You did the same and squeezed Frisks hand, guiding them out with you as you followed Fred. Before you lost them, you might have told them to wait indoors but now you hated the thought of them being away. The two of you even slept in the same bed, cuddling tightly and unwilling to separate. It seemed Frisk had missed you as much as you had missed them.

But not only was there that but they knew more about the monsters then you did. They played a big part in this and you wanted them involved. They even told you the monsters had made them their ambassador and had planned to become one with humanity through Frisk. But now they were locked up, with no hope and no ambassador. You were going to change that.

“So what is it you wanted to speak about?” Fred put his hands behind his back, looking straight forward into the garden. It was getting into the evening now, lights shone onto the flower beds and the trickling fountain. You remember going to parties here as a kid and splashing in the fountain, despite how it was always meant to be formal here. Your parents never told you off though, they only smiled warmly as you had fun. You took a breath and looked away from the scene, meeting this curious gaze. Although you were starting to think he already knew what you had in mind but when you spoke, he looked at you in surprise.

“I want to see them. The monsters” You honestly confessed, hoping for the best. Surprise turned into a frown, he shook his head and you quickly continued “Please, this is important. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t. I have already spoken with everyone necessary; the police are okay with it as long as I get your approval first. The government wants someone to go in and check if they are safe, but no one is willing. Frisk always knows them, plus I’ve made arrangements and I’ve got nearly enough funds to start-”

He looked taken back but the more you continued, the deeper his frown went before he cut you off.

“I trust you and your family, (Y/N). Your very important to the town and I want to believe you… but they are _monsters_ and-” He was about to continue but it was your turn to cut him off. You weren’t a child running around the garden anymore, and he would listen to what you wanted if he truly valued your family, his town and if he truly was the good person you thought he was.

“Except we don’t know what that word truly means. All we have are legends, myths and fiction. We should give them a chance, Ted. I believe everyone deserves a chance…” You reasoned, even trying to warm him by using his nickname again and drew a breath, playing your trump card “… And I know my parents would say the same thing. They wouldn’t approve of this. Locking them up, presuming they are bad. They did so much for this town, and they believed that everyone and everything deserved happiness. What kind of people are we if we leave them locked up or, god forbid, if we threw them back into the mountain?”

Staring off into the flower beds for a good amount of time, both in silence. You watched the warm, night wind blow through the garden as you awaited his response. Frisk chewed their lip in anticipation and looked at the man with the most hopeful, puppy dog eyes you had ever seen. He made the mistake of looking at Frisk and his stern expression broke. He finally cracked.

“Very well. I will allow it. In two days, I am heading over to where they are being kept and checking up on things. You can come in with me, but only you. I don’t want the child mixed in with this” His words had Frisk riled up, signing so quickly in frustration that you couldn’t make out what they were saying.

“As I was saying earlier, Frisk is growing faster every day and… well, they know the monsters better than anyone. I think it’s only fair they get to come… please” You put on the best imitation of Frisk and he cracked again, looking drained of life at the constant attack.

“Alright! Alright! But you, (Y/N), owe me a favor! And Frisk isn’t allowed in the room with them. They can watch but that’s it!” He finally said, throwing up his hands in defeat and Frisk high fived you from behind. You both knew that was as good as its going to get. You could only pull the man down so far and beg so much.

“Thank you, Fred. You won’t regret this. I know what I’m doing… Now, if you don’t mind, I have to go. You… er, you know I’m not a big fan of parties” You turned to him, offering your hand sheepishly but he took it and pulled you into another hug. You held your breath this time until he let you go, hiding your relief that you didn't inhale the boozy smell once more. He scooped Frisk up before they had a chance to see it coming, hugging them equally while they squirmed uncomfortably.

“Oh! Wait a second, aren’t you meant to be doing a speech?” You took Frisks hand once he set them down, smiling apologetically.

“… Keep a secret for me? I’m just going to escape, but as far as you know, I had something urgent to do” You smiles mischievously as Fred bellowed a roaring laugh.

“Very well. I know nothing. Take care, (Y/N). Goodbye Frisk!” He waved and walked off, acting as if you had never been speaking at all. You hurried out the garden gate with Frisk, making an escape before someone could spot you. Mission successful!

* * *

The day came and you found yourself climbing into a big, white limousine with Frisk. They ignored the mayor, Fred, and began to poke everything they could in childish excitement. Neither of you had ever been inside one so you were both pretty ecstatic. Although you reigned it in a little more than Frisk did. You chatted with Fred the whole way, sharing laughs and memories of when you were a kid while you were trying to calm your nerves about seeing the monsters.

You weren’t afraid of them like first, after all the things Frisk had told you about them, you weren’t scared at all anymore. But you were dreading seeing how they were, where they were holding them or even they were going to be angry with you for letting them get taken away. You hoped they were in a good condition and being cared for at least. And you hoped that you’d all get along.

Eventually, you were brought to what looked like a massive prison in the middle of the countryside and you passed through some large, metal gates. Of course, they checked who was inside the car first and looked at everyone’s ID. Once satisfied, you were driven inside. You and Frisk exited the car, breathing in the fresh and untainted air. It was a nice place, prison aside. Birds chirping and a picturesque view of the sky, with the view of fluffy clouds and the sun high above. Frisk stayed close and gnawed their lip as you walked up to the doors.

Fred explained that this prison wasn’t being used anymore and it was just the monsters that left the ‘underground’ being kept inside, you nodded along with his words quietly. You had also been made aware that no that many monsters had left, and there was more inside the mountain, but they had been stopped from leaving by the police. The area was being heavily guarded, and they would have to stay in the underground until things were arranged.

You also knew a little bit about what the underground was like, Frisk had told you everything in the days leading up to seeing the monsters. From the different towns they had to go through, to the people that they met and befriended. Everything that happened in their journey, it all sounded like some crazy fictional story. And yet, it was all real. Monsters were real and Frisk went through all that to free them. Despite the danger they had confessed they had been in occasionally; you couldn’t be prouder of Frisk.

They put you through security, checking your bag that you had filled with pretty basic stuff. Your purse, papers, phone – usual belongings. They handed them all back, warning you about using your phone while inside.

A lot more walking, more doors and more guards checking you over before giving nods of approval, it felt like forever until you reached the last door. You got one final warning before you were pushed inside a room, separated from your sibling who you had entrusted in Fred’s care.

You struggled to regain your balance, cursing and wondering why they had done that. When you righted yourself and looked up, you realized and tensed up. You had been shoved into the room filled with monsters.

“Oh, hello there. You are Frisk’s sister, are you not?” The first person to approach was the goat monster from before and you gave her a once over, smiling politely.

“Y-Yeah, that’s me. Here to save the day” You rubbed your arm self-consciously under the stare of all these monsters, continuing slowly “You must be Toriel… you all look unharmed and untouched, I’m glad, Frisk has been worried… They didn’t do anything, right?”

“No, my dear. They haven’t hurt us and have kept us all fed. However…” You frowned, listening intently as she tried to find the right words “They haven’t been very… pleasant. Some have made some rather upsetting comments, they have refused to listen and to let us leave”

“Well, like I said. I really am here to save the day” You smiled reassuringly and headed over to the others, who had been watching intently. You looked at each one to try to share that and they looked back in tense silence.

The room was barren and unfit. All they seemed to have was beds and a table with chairs, all packed into one tiny grey room. There was a room off to the side, the door slightly open and you could just make out a bathroom. You shook your head.

“Jeez, this place could use some colour or something…” You spoke quietly and looked at Toriel “Oh, Frisk is okay by the way. Very worried about all of you, though. They-”

“FRISK IS OKAY!?” A loud voice boomed, and you flinched as you looked up at the owner of the voice. What you found was a tall skeleton, looking at you anxiously. You smiled nervously.

“You can even say hello if you want. They weren’t allowed inside but they are watching from a side room, from through that wall right th-” You gestured to the fake wall where they were watching from and the skeleton monster instantly slammed himself against the wall, yelling at it with all his might while you blinked in surprise.

“NYOH-HOH-HOH! SMALL HUMAN! IT IS GOOD TO HEAR THAT YOU ARE OKAY BUT WE MISS YOU VERY MUCH AND NOW WE ARE SEPARATED BY A WALL! THIS IS A TRAGEDY!” He shouted and you giggled quietly, realization hitting you.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the great Papyrus, would you?” You asked, crossing your arms. He looked at you in surprise and nodded. You instantly put your hand to your mouth, acting shocked. “I have heard much about you! You truly are as great as I’ve heard!”

His eyes seemed to sparkle in pure joy in that instant and you couldn’t help but smile genuinely.

“WOWIE! A FAN! DEAR HUMAN, IT IS TRUE! I AM AS GREAT AS THEY SAY!” He struck a hero pose, the cape that he wore adding to it and you hid your giggling behind a hand. You stuck it out, offering a handshake.

“A pleasure to finally meet you. It’s nice to meet one of Frisk’s best friends. I’m (Y/N)”

He shook your hand hard, practically popping your arm out of its socket but you expertly hid your wince. You pulled up a chair at the table, deciding to take a seat because you were probably going to be here for a while. You had no time limit; you could stay for as long as you wished and you had much to talk about. Fred had told you he’d stay for a long as he could but he’d make sure you had transport back either way.

“So, which one of you is King Asgore?” You asked, crossing one leg over the other and looking to the crowd of eyes. A figure much taller and bigger than Papyrus stepped forward, making his way over. It seemed he was a male version of Toriel. A goat monster with white fur, although he had horns and a blonde mane. Frisk had told you about everyone, but not much about what they looked like so this came as a surprise. Frisk never mentioned that some of them were literal giants.

“I apologize that we haven’t had the chance to speak yet. It’s nice to meet you, human” He offered a massive paw and you took it, politely shaking.

“No problem, I’m sorry we couldn’t get here sooner” You dug out a notepad with a pen. “We have a lot to talk about, if that’s okay. Firstly, I just want to clean something up”

“What is it?” Asgore sat down, meeting your gaze seriously. He seemed professional, no messing around and you were grateful. The faster you could get this done, the better.

“I get that my little sibling is your ambassador, which is great. I’m real proud of Frisk and I have nothing against monster kind. If Frisks happy then I’m happy” You spoke and watched as Toriel took a seat next to the king, looking as serious as him. As you continued, some of the other monsters had gathered around behind them. “But they can’t do this on their own. They need help from an adult, someone who understands how the world works a little more. Frisk doesn’t understand things like laws, the government and all the stuff that we’ll be getting into”

You fiddled with your pen absently, looking down and swallowing. “and… Frisk and I are a team. Always have been and always will be. We look out for each other and we stay together, even more so now” You just about stopped yourself from falling back into sadness, trying not to remember losing them. You inhaled through your nose and shut your eyes. “I want to be part ambassador. Or a half ambassador. Or whatever you want to call it. So that I can take some of the burden off Frisk and handle the difficult political side of things, while Frisk works on learning what they need to know and raising support for monsters. Frisk’s a real special child, but I just can’t let them do this on their own”

There was a long silence before Asgore spoke up, his voice making you look back at the monsters.

“I understand and I think that would be for the best. Frisk is still only a child and an adults help would be most valuable. If you truly wish to help, then I would be happy to consider you co-ambassador” He sat up, looking at the other monsters “Are we in agreement?”

There was nods all round until a roar sounded it. It made you jolt in surprise and a monster started towards you, angrily grinding their sharp teeth together.

“But how do we know we can trust you, Punk!? We barely know you!” The monster grabbed the front of your shirt and lifted you off your seat.

“U-UNDYNE, NO!” Papyrus rushed over and grabbed her wrist “PLEASE CALM DOWN. DON’T HURT THE HUMAN, THEY WANT TO HELP US”

She growled and you shrunk in on yourself a little, face to face with a row of shark-like teeth and a glowing yellow eye. Her other was covered by a black eye patch. You noted her red hair in a ponytail, blue skin and fins on the side of her face, she must be a fish-type of monster. Then she huffed and shoved you a good distance away back onto the ground. Your hand found the wall to stop you from falling and you used it to support you back upright.

Turning on your heel, you made for the exit with a little rush in your step. The more you spoke, the more you felt frustration and upset seep into your tone. “I’m sorry if any of you feel that you can’t trust me, but myself and Frisk are really the only ones right now that are willing to help. It’s been like pulling teeth trying to get fundraising, and we haven’t even touched on laws and all the paperwork we’ll be having to face. I’ve got to do all this, between working to pay for my home and looking after Frisk. I’m doing my best, and to be honest I’m not exactly doing it for you. I’m doing it for Frisk. At the end of the day, it doesn’t really matter if you trust me or not but I’ll do anything to keep that kid happy especially now that I have them back in my life. So, trust me or not. It’s up to you, but I suggest at least holding back on threatening me while I work on granting you freedom”

You tapped your knuckles on the door and the guards opened the door for you and shut it behind you with a sickening thud, surely reminding them of their imprisonment. It made you feel sick to your stomach, or that could have just been the fear and anxiety clawing at you.

Frisk might have gotten them out of the underground, but they couldn’t do nothing now, they were one human child in a big adult world. The monsters needed a new saviour. They needed you.

None of you knew it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, the support is unreal. I'm glad people are liking this so far, i'll keep it up and still be posting often. Feel free to leave comments saying whatever/however much you want to say. I often get people saying that they don't like to ramble but please, ramble away! I freaking love it :D


	4. Would you date a skeleton?

The next time you came in, you acted as if nothing ever happened and decided you would just get on with your work as co-ambassador. If they decided they didn’t want you around, then they could just tell you and you could just do it without seeing them, talking through letters perhaps. You shouldered the door open, your arms full of various items and you placed them all on the table. You put papers and files down in front of you as you sat with a sigh, getting tired from all this work already as you pushed a box of doughnuts towards the other monsters sitting at the table.

They watched you as you crossed your legs and looked over your work one last time. When you left the room that day, you and Frisk sat together on the floor at home and got to work. Gathering everything you needed to do, researching and reading all night long, typing up documents and so much more. You ended up ordering pizza for dinner and the two of you fell asleep with just a pillow on the floor, snoring until the next day when you got started all over again.

You dug out a pen from your rucksack and started jotting down possible places they could stay when they get out, while their homes were being built, someone somewhere would pity them hopefully. It would be hard to find places, you needed hospitable people who wouldn’t be afraid, but those kinds of people tended to be hidden under rocks.

“W-What are you doing?” A quiet, stuttering voice spoke up and you lifted your eyes off the paper to look at the user of the voice. They were a nervous looking lizard monster with scaly, yellow skin wearing a white lab coat. You smiled politely, a little unsure. You were sure her name was Alphys?

“Trying to work out a place you could go after this. It’s a big world, so hopefully we can find a place… by the way, I meant to ask – how many monsters are we talking?” You looked over the group, secretly hoping it was just these guys, but you were pretty sure it wasn’t by what Frisk had told you about the underground. It was a big place apparently. The group exchanged worried glances at each other, you raised an eyebrow “Are there more monsters still in the mountain?”

“Yes, there are… We are rather worried about them. Do you know if other humans have gone down to the underground since we came up?” Asgore was the first to speak, he seemed tense to know the answer but all you could do was shrug. He scratched his white furred chin and pushed back his blonde, lion-like mane with uncertainty.

“I’m not sure actually. I don’t think so. No one can get up there, the whole place is covered in police tape and the police are guarding it, much to my dismay - it means I’m out of the job for a while, I think they are too afraid to get venturing inside” You grumbled a little, you weren’t even allowed to get the rest of your belongings from the tower even though they told you it was stable now.

“Y-You work on the mountain? W-What do you do?” Alphys watched you with interest as you stretched and groaned. Your body ached and your bed back at home called to you.

“I work on the radio tower as a park ranger. I just patrol the area, look out for suspicious things, keep things safe and whatnot. Imagine my reaction to seeing you guys pop out of nowhere” You laughed tiredly then went back to looking over the papers as the lizard chuckled silently, behind her hand and she reached for a doughnut. Everyone had been avoiding them like they were poisoned, and you were glad to see at least one of them trusted you a little bit. Now that they had seen the lizard eat one and survive, they all came in to take one. You met Asgore’s equally drained eyes again.

“Anyway, still doesn’t really answer my question. How many?” You asked, getting your pen ready to write some the number so you wouldn’t forget but he slowly shook his head.

“There are many monsters in the underground, I cannot give you an accurate number and only an assumption. The numbers are in the thousands, but not all monsters want to come to the surface. The monsters coming to the surface will be somewhere in the hundreds, possibly lower than five hundred although there could be more to come” With Asgore’s finished explanation, you finished off noting down the important things of what he said. There was way more than you thought, although you probably shouldn’t have been that surprised.

“How many humans are there?” Toriel spoke from besides him and you couldn’t help but laugh a little. You put the pen down and crossed your arms with a smile.

“ _Billions_ , there’s a lot of us” Everyone was quiet as they took this in and you searched for one piece of paper among a whole stack, speaking again “I guess we will just have to count when everyone else comes out the mountain. After we have fixed everything here first and they have permission to leave and… god, there’s so much to do”

You muttered, pushing the list of human rights you had jotted down towards Asgore and Toriel, who had sat down again and they picked it up in confusion.

“What’s this?” Toriel squinted at it before putting on the biggest pair of reading glasses you had ever seen. You grinned, trying not to laugh as she read it thoroughly.

“That’s most of the rights that humans have, all the things you should be trying to get if you want to be equal to us. There’s loads more but those are the important ones. It’s known as The Universal Declaration of Human Rights” You sat back and let them read it, crossing your arms and glancing at the wall that Frisk was behind for the millionth time. You really wished they were here; it would make things so much better. You would have been at ease to see them and the monsters wouldn’t be so stiff.

“That does it!” You declared standing up and banging your hands on the table. Everyone jumped and stared at you, looking as if you were a lion that just escaped its cage. You stalked off, saying over your shoulder “I will be right back”

Moments later, you came back in. With Frisk on your back who was giggling like a maniac. You had pretty much kicked the door down, scooped up the kid and told them how ridiculous this was. You told them the monsters weren’t going to do anything and you were taking them in with you despite their protests. Eventually, Fred gave in and told the police to stand down. He knew once you made your mind up, you were unstoppable. And he seemed to be starting to believe that they were quite harmless.

You put Frisk down, who hugged you tight and thanked you for saving them from Fred. Apparently, they didn’t much like the guy. They rushed over to Toriel and the goat picked them up, hugging them with tears in her eyes. She kept calling them ‘ _My child’_ as everyone gathered around to hug Frisk, reunited finally.

It was a sweet scene and you stood back, watching with a grin before sinking back into your seat and you met eyes with a skeleton who sat directly in front of you. You jolted slightly, finding this to not be Papyrus but someone else. How had you not seen a second skeleton lurking before? Had he been behind the big guy? The skeleton stared at you deeply, as if looking for something inside of you before he smiled.

“thanks for letting us see the kid” He said coolly and offered a hand to you “names sans”

“Err… (Y/N). Although I think you already knew that” You shook his hand, finding him gripping yours quite tightly. You thought he was threatening you for a moment and you clenched his hand back challengingly “And I wasn’t the one stopping Frisk. I have nothing against any of you”

“… we will see” Was all he replied before he let go, standing and going over to your sibling. They hugged tightly, Frisk laughing about something before he went to stand beside Papyrus.

Something about that guy and the way he acted just then made you feel really unsettled.

Frisk waving their hand in your face all of a sudden and you blinked to reality. They began to sign, looking concerned. _Sister, are you okay?_

“Yeah, just tired” You huffed with a smile and picked them up. They settled onto your lap, leaning back into you snugly and you rubbed their head “Don’t worry about me”

Even though they were back with their monster friends, and you could see just how overjoyed they were about that, it really warmed your heart knowing that they still wanted to sit with you. Your bond as siblings was as strong as ever, it almost brought tears to your eyes that they choose you.

Everyone sat down again while you went through papers with the king, the atmosphere considerably better than it was just like you knew it would be. You kept a sneaky watch on Sans the whole time but he didn’t do anything other than crack a joke every now and then to which everyone would groan. Frisk slipped from your lap after a while and sat with Toriel, who fussed over them like a mother and stroked their hair just like you would.

You could see why they liked Toriel, not only did she seem to care about Frisk almost as much as you but she was a lot like your mother. The soothing voice, the reading glasses, the light colours she wore and the way she considered everyone else before herself… Toriel was like the goat version of your mum. It truly was no wonder Frisk gravitated towards her.

They all seemed alright to you, no one had given you reason to dislike them or make you believe they were dangerous. Sans was suspicious but that was it. Everyone was kind and wonderful when they relaxed, already better than most humans you knew. As usual, your little sibling was right. They were harmless.

But how could you make others see that? No one was even willing to talk to them or come in here, how could you show them it was safe? How could you find them some place to safe if everyone was too afraid of them?

The monsters food arrived through a small slot on the door and you all took a break, it looked like slop and smelled awful by the monsters just seemed glad to have some food. You put your head down onto your crossed arms, leaning on the table. Just a few minutes of nap then you would get back to work.

You thought that to yourself as you fell into a deeper sleep than intended.

* * *

You were flying. Soaring through the blue sky like a bird and landing on a fluffy, white cloud. The ground below was green with rich, healthy grass and you could barely make out anything else. The sun shone and you jumped off the cloud, flying once again with laughter. You were smiling so much your cheeks hurt. You felt great, so wonderfully perfect as you breezed through the wind.

Just as you landed on another cloud, it broke from underneath your feet and your ability to fly was stripped from you in an instant as you panicked. Then you were falling fast towards the ground and crying out in fear, hugging yourself

Someone shook you hard, waking you up with a start and you sat upright slowly, de-tangling your arms that had wrapped around your arms at some point. A sobbing reached your ears. You rubbed the sleep out your eyes and found Frisk holding onto you in a death grip.

“Frisk, what’s wrong?” You picked up your sibling, setting them on your lap and looked at them in concern.

 _You weren’t waking up, I was so scared. All I could think about was mummy._ They signed, their hands shook violently.

“Oh god, no. I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m awake” You hugged your sibling close, kissing their head gently and rocking them reassuringly. A soft voice spoke besides you.

“See, my child? I told you, your sister is fine. Do not cry” A fluffy white hand reached over and stroked their head, they sobbing was slowly stopping.

“Yeah, I’m made of tough stuff. You know that” You winked at them as they looked up, tears pouring from their eyes “I was just having a good, deep sleep. You know what I’m like when I get into sleeping beauty mode”

 _Beauty? Your more like the beast when you sleep._ They replied with a watery smile and you snorted, grinning. You messed up their hair fondly.

“Cheeky” You nudged them off, towards Toriel before standing with a yawn “Okay, I’m going for some coffee. I _need_ some coffee”

You strolled out with one last ruffle of their hair and left them with the motherly, caring Toriel as she fussed over them and wiped their cheeks. The others had been standing near, watching the scene and now they were around Frisk with concern. Soon, they were all laughing and having fun as you closed the door. You could trust them with your younger sibling, you knew that. Even if you felt a tiny sting within your heart for some reason.

Fred had apparently left you to it at some point, he had been taking you each day in his limo then staying for a while and expecting you to leave with him. But you didn’t and instead, ended up staying the night. You could have left whenever you wanted, but you hated the thought of telling Frisk you had to leave.

Entering the kitchen shared by the staff here, you made a coffee and drank it right away in hopes it would wake you up, despite it burning your tongue. You still had much to do, and you were going to need to be awake to do it. The sooner you had finished, the sooner you could get them out and the sooner you could relax.

The kitchen was small, there wasn’t much to see, with fridge, stove, counters and shelves. And there were two guards sitting there at a small round table, eyeing you up and down as you leaned against the counter.

At first, you thought they were watching you because they were curious about you. Perhaps they thought you were up to no good or they didn’t trust you, or they wanted to know how you were getting on with the monsters. But you were starting to see that wasn’t the case. They were watching you almost hungrily, checking you out with no shame. It made you feel disgusted when you realized.

They jumped when you slammed your empty mug down, grabbed some cereal bars from a pot before stomping across the room. The two men watched you with wide eyes as you grabbed a pillow and blanket from one of the chairs. You stopped to glare icily for a moment before leaving.

You pushed open the door to the cell a little too angrily and everyone stopped to look at you. You paid the monsters no mind before going back to the table and dumping the stuff down. Frisk came over and began to sign, watching you with their eyebrows raised.

_What happened?_

“Don’t worry about it” You managed a little smile at them but they just raised their eyebrows higher. You waved Frisk off and guiltily gestured to what you had brought in. “Say hello to dinner. Sorry, I know it’s not great. But since we are defiantly staying here for another night, it’s the best I can do”

_We are staying for longer?! I thought we were going to go back home today!_

“Yeah, I just want to get more done. There’s still so much to do and besides, I thought you might not want to leave everyone just yet”

They looked ecstatic, signing thank you a few times and dashing off to Papyrus to tell him the good news. He was immediately just as excited, yelling that they would have the second best sleep over ever. They had the apparent ‘best sleepover’ last night, although you’d hardly have called it a sleepover as they played I Spy for a while then fall asleep. You shook your head, trying to hide your smile as you got back to work.

“Hey Punk!” You lifted your head to see Undyne. She hadn’t spoken a word to you since the first day you’d came to the cell and you couldn’t really hide your surprise that she was calling out to you. She at least had the decency to look guilty about it but never enough to apologize.

She was very boisterous, loud and liked to make her opinion known from what you’d seen. She was sat on the floor in a circle with some of the others and waved you over. “You have worked enough for now! Come on, let’s have some fun!”

Everyone except Asgore and Toriel were sitting, they were laughing and chatting together with Frisk while Undyne looked like she was about to jump up and drag you over.

“Fun? In a cell? There’s nothing to even do” You mumbled to yourself and she must have good hearing because she cackled loudly, pointing to a plastic bottle in the middle of the group as you made your way over.

“We are playing truth or dare, nothing too adult” She looked pointedly at Frisk and you nodded in understanding. You gave no resistance, taking the only seat left between Sans and Frisk, knowing that it had already been decided you were joining in whether you wanted to or not. Frisk went to sit on your lap but was told they couldn’t because the bottle couldn’t pick us both. You were both a little bummed about that.

You had noticed that you kept getting funny looks whenever the two of you would cuddle up together or Frisk would sit on your lap, just when you acted like you usually would with your sibling. It didn’t feel like they thought it was weird though, it felt more like they are trying to assess your relationship and work out how much you cared for each other. 

But they would never truly know that, your love for Frisk would surpass anyone’s understanding and you knew you couldn’t live without them. Even when they were gone, you’d barely call what you were doing _living._ It was more like just walking onward and waiting for death.

“HUMAN (Y/N), THE BOTTLE OF FATE HAS LANDED ON YOU!” Papyrus voice broke through to you, sure enough it wasn’t your lucky day.

“Truth” You turned away so that they wouldn’t notice how your eyes had glossed over from your thoughts, instead focusing on brushing your fingers through Frisks short brown hair, trying to get the small knots out. Undyne’s voice bellowed out.

“Aww! Come on, that’s boring! Be brave, punk!” She slammed a hand down onto the floor and you carelessly shrugged, waiting for your question, although inside you freaked out because you were sure you heard the floor crack under her hand. They took some time to discuss what they should ask and eventually they all stopped to stare you, evil intent in their eyes.

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Undyne grinned at you from ear to ear. You snorted, that wasn’t as worse as you thought it was going to be.

“Yeah, of course” You shrugged again. Everyone seemed a little displeased by your answer, you weren’t really sure what they expected when they asked that. Was that weird for monsters? You’d never really considered what their society and morals would be like. You’d just presumed it was the same as a humans. Maybe you should discuss that with Asgore too.

The game continued for a while, the bottle only landing on you a few times but not too often. You noticed it never pointed towards Sans and he seemed to prefer it that way, he was shrouded in mystery to you. He didn’t speak much, never gave any opinions or attempted to make conversations. Even his facial expressions were controlled and giving nothing away. The bottle pointed towards you again.

“Come on, punk! You have to choose dare now! All you have picked is truth!” Undyne pointed an accusing finger at you and you finally caved in.

“Alright, alright. Dare it is” You crossed your arms, leaning back a little and watched Undyne. She immediately lit up, then she grabbed the others and began to whisper quickly with everyone. Even Frisk was joining in, leaning in to hear what they were saying and turning their back to you as they signed secretly. You got the feeling they were telling them something evil, they knew just how to get on your nerves and what you disliked– as any sibling would know.

“Alright!” Undyne shouted, grinning at you in a similar fashion to earlier. Although this time the impact was greater. She seemed to know this would get to you better than the others. “We dare you to hug the type of monster that you’d want to be if you weren’t a human”

You stared, looking at them in surprise. You were about to try to worm your way out of it but Undyne started to chant _do it_ repeatedly, Frisk was quick to join in. You were willing to bet this was their idea. Maybe to try and get you to feel more comfortable with the monsters or something. And they knew that you only hugged people that you felt you could trust, otherwise you weren’t much of a hugger. More of a _pat-on-the-back-er_

You huffed and looked them over. Undyne was a fish monster, and the thought of being turned into a fish wasn’t very appealing to you. Not only would you smell but it was probably a huge inconvenience. Then there was Alphys, the lizard monster. That felt much cooler but then you weren’t sure you liked the idea of not having nice smooth skin. Plus, lizards usually shed and the thought of having to shed your skin was _not_ okay in your head.

So then there was Toriel, a goat monster. While you thought it would be fun to have soft fur instead, you couldn’t get the sound of bleating out of your head. What if you started making goat sounds between sentences?

So lastly. Skeletons… Technically, you already were a skeleton. Just a skeleton covered in flesh. So, you’d at least be somewhat familiar with your body. Bones are smooth too, and you’d look amazing on Halloween. With that in mind, you shuffled over to where Papyrus was sat and wrapped your arms gently around his tall frame. He made the happiest little squeak you’d ever heard and it melted your heart, his arms engulfed you.

“OH, HUMAN! YOU’D WISH TO BE A SKELETON? THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! I WOULD BE MORE THAN WILLING TO CONSIDER YOU MY FAMILY! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

You sunk down beside Papyrus, a furious blush on your cheeks from having to do that. Although you couldn’t deny it had felt nice. It was strangely comfortable to hug someone who was all bone.

“Hey, wait, she’s not done! Punk, you’ve chosen skeleton so you got to hug Sans now!” You could have smacked Undyne as she chanted _hug._ You were noticing that she was way too into this…

You could just about handle hugging the cute cinnamon bun that was Papyrus but hugging Sans was a different ball game. Yet, you found your eyes slowly turning to look at him beside you. And he was staring back at you with his indifferent look.

“she’s not going to stop yelling until we hug, kid”

You shook your head, muttering in a low voice about how he was right. Everyone else began to join the chanting while you sat up with a scowl. Taking a deep breath, you leaned into him and hesitantly hugged him around his waist while his came around your shoulders and his hands pressed into your shoulder blades.

In an instant, your heart picked up even more in speed and you froze. You’d only meant to quickly hug him then jump back to stick your tongue out childishly at Undyne. Yet, as he held you, you felt like all the breath had been taken out of you. And not because you feared him. It was something different. Something you’d only felt once before in your life.

Way back when you were younger, you had this major crush on his boy and eventually you’d started going out. Your relationship never went far since you were just silly children. But you remembered the first time you’d kissed someone, if only briefly. The feeling of the whole world disappearing and your mind going blank, only able to think about the feeling of lips on lips. And then the feeling of walking on air as you went home afterwards.

It was exactly like that. Your heart racing, and then everything stopping as if nothing else mattered but this moment. And as you both naturally let go of each other, you could feel butterflies in your stomach and your face warmer than its ever been. And for once, his expression was different. He looked just as surprised and flustered as you were.

Swallowing, you sat back normally with your head down while everyone laughed, presuming you were both just embarrassed about having to hug. But it was far different. You didn’t know if he could feel that too but it felt so much different than any hug you’d ever had. Could monsters do that? Maybe monsters could make people feel things? It was possible, Toriel had made you trust her in no time at all.

It was off putting, the only time you had felt like that was when you were a kid. Other than that, growing up, you had never been with anyone. It wasn’t that you didn’t want love but you simply couldn’t find anyone that you liked. Plenty of guys had come up to you, confessing their undying love for you but you had to just turn them down. They never liked you for the _real_ you, they wanted to date you for your fame.

In the end, you stopped looking at people with romance in mind. It didn’t matter to you and you would rather have friends than lovers. Basically, you just friend-zoned the world. You couldn’t remember the last time you went on a date.

With this skeleton sat beside you, avoiding looking at you completely, you couldn’t be sure that you wouldn’t say no to _him_ if he asked you on a date…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than intended to finish, as usual things in my life jumped up and I had to do it between everything ahaha going to work, then going to the hospital then writing and sleeping is literally my everyday. Now I'mma post this and I'mma pass da fuck out. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! xD  
> (Also don't worry none about me, I'm good <3)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravenwriting  
> (Come find me if you want)


	5. Good News and Bad Memories

Paper was stuck to your arms, drool spilled out of your mouth at an alarming rate and your body ached terribly. Mostly your neck, head and back due to the position you had fallen asleep. You’d done it again apparently, although you couldn’t bring yourself to sleep in one of the few comfortable sofa chairs and left them for the monsters. And you hadn’t intended to fall asleep, you’d ended up working late into the night after you’d stopped playing truth or dare and they all went to sleep. You had used the light from your phone to see and had clearly gone to rest your head for a moment only to pass out.

“My dear, are you awake?” Toriel laid a soft paw onto your shoulder and you groaned in reply, slightly muffled by the table and your arms folded underneath your head.

“could have picked a better place to sleep, pal” Sans voiced behind you as you slowly sat up, looking blearing down at the papers and folders then pushing them away with a frown. You wiped the side of your mouth with the back of your hand, feeling grosser than you’d ever felt before, and Toriel pushed a cup of coffee towards you.

“Frisk brought this for you before they left… Child, how long did you sleep for? You were still awake when myself and Asgore left for bed last” You pulled out your phone as you listened to her, checking the time and smiling bitterly.

“Thanks, two hours, and where is Frisk?” You answered all at once, standing and sipping your coffee. You gripped the side of the table when you felt a slight wobble to your step. _Ooh, this coffee is blissful. Best medicine for the morning._

“Two hours?! Oh dear” Toriel worriedly exclaimed, cleaning up the papers that were spread everywhere and putting them into a neat pile. Frisk was nowhere to be seen but everyone else was here, you leaned against the table, holding your coffee close and looking at the two monsters before you. Sans stood with his hands in his pockets, eyes closed and looking as if he were as tired as you were. He peeked an eye open, apparently feeling your stare and you looked away to see Toriel who was clearly fretting over you by her expression. She was acting like a mother to you-…

“frisk was taken out by someone” Sans pointed his thumb at the door as you gulped down the rest of your coffee, avoiding looking at both monsters now.

“Must have been Fred. See you later” You waved, starting for the door and making your escape. Toriel looked like she was about to start lecturing you about your health, you didn’t need to hear it. You already knew you needed more sleep, but you also needed to get them out of here. You could make sacrifices for this, if it meant getting them out quicker and making Frisk happy.

They weren’t in the observing room, so you began to stroll through the hallways, nodding to guards that had decided to let you pass without checking you. They weren’t as worried about you coming out rather than in, you guessed that was understandable. It wasn’t like the monsters had any possessions for you to smuggle out.

When you found them, they were standing in the lobby with two others and Fred. Frisk was standing tall, despite their short size, looking confident as they signed to the two people who had their back to you. Fred was watching with his hands behind his back, watching Frisks hands and translating. You approached quicker, trying to tame your hair and hoping you didn’t look like too much of a mess.

“(Y/N)! There you are!” Fred called you over upon seeing you, smiling as you stood alongside Frisk. Their tight posture seemed to relax a little at your presence, but still kept themselves looking tall without standing on the tips of their toes.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, miss (Y/N). We were just discussing matters with Frisk while you were busy with the monsters” The slender woman with dirty blonde hair done up in a ponytail spoke with certainty, saying the word _monsters_ with no hints of judgement that you’d heard in everyone else. She wore a grey skirt that clung to her body and a white blouse with a grey blazer. She pushed up her glasses, holding her other hand out to you “I’m Karen, the president’s assistant. I’m sorry that he couldn’t be here today, but I have come in his stead”

_The president?? You have got to be kidding me!_

Despite your obvious shock, you took her hand and gave it a quick shake while stuttering out a thank you. The man beside her spoke net, holding out a bigger and more callous hand.

“And you already know me, we spoke on the phone. I’m the chief of Ebott police, Trevor” The man made a recognisable gruff voice, fitting his rough appearance. He had a prickly stubble on his chin, and he looked like he had been dragged out of his bed. His black hair swept in every direction, he wore a white and stained collared shirt, black jeans and a brown jacket.

“Ah, yeah we did. Thank you by the way” You gave a small smile and he grunted in response, looking away dismissively. He was the one that allowed you to see the monsters, as long as Fred says yes. As appreciative as you were towards him, you also felt a little angry. After all, he was the one that was keeping them here and refusing to listen to them.

“We have come to discuss the monsters, with yourself and Frisk. You are both representing the monsters as ambassadors, am I correct?” Karen interjected, clearly wanting to get the ball rolling now pleasantries were out the way. You nodded, still a little shocked by her presence and not quite sure how to deal with her confidence and professionalism. “Do you mind if we discuss your findings on the monsters? We would like to hear what you feel about them from your time spent with them”

And so, you were off. You all ended up in the break room for the guards, no one was allowed in. You firstly made sure to tell them that the monsters weren’t dangerous. Karen felt perfectly quiet, listening and taking notes while Chief Trevor just gave the odd grunt. He looked like he resented being here.

Frisk would jump in on occasion and do some talking themselves, _well signing._ Karen understood what they were saying and translated for Chief Trevor whenever Fred would out the room to get everyone drinks. They recounted their journey through the underground, spoke about conditions down below and how most of their possessions came from a dump filled with unwanted junk from the surface that had fallen. Karen looked sympathetic as Frisk spoke, the chief looked blank faced.

Karen agreed to meet them in person after Frisk told them about everyone and you all headed over to the cell, walking and continuing to talk. Frisk got to asking Chief Trevor about making sure they had police escorts when they come out, saying about how they needed protection from the public for the first few months. You left them to it, proud of Frisk for thinking of these things, and introduced Karen to the king and queen.

She didn’t seem afraid, maybe a bit wary and she stayed by your side the whole time whilst keeping her composure. You couldn’t really blame her, they looked rather intimidating. But after a while of spending time with them, you weren’t so afraid anymore. You made sure to stand near the monsters, quietly demonstrating that you weren’t afraid, and nothing would happen. You all sats and chatted at the table for what seemed like forever, discussing the president’s current plans.

The good news was that the president was willing to let them come out and join humanity, as long as Karen, yourself and Chief Trevor deemed it safe. However, there was more conditions. They weren’t allowed outside in public yet, not until everything was arranged in terms of homing and safety and legal matters.

They had to be introduced to the public through television too, then in time they would be allowed out provided it was deemed safe and the public was comfortable enough. And lastly, no more monsters were allowed outside the mountain until it was safe.

Everything wasn’t too much of an issue. It was a lot, and they seemed a little upset about not being allowed to explore the world out in public as well as the TV appearance, but everyone agreed immediately. You hadn’t been able to find a suitable place for them to go in all this time, so with the conditions, you decided it would be best for them to stay with you in the bigger home. You also agreed that no more monsters could come out, you couldn’t handle it. These six monsters were already more than enough to handle on your own.

“Now I must warn you” Karen started, a serious edge to her tone that killed the relieved and joyous mood. They all seemed pleased to hear they would be leaving here soon, a warning wasn’t what anyone wanted to hear. “If there are any issues with public safety; if someone gets hurt, if any of these rules are broken. Then I’m afraid you may find yourselves back here”

“As we have said multiple times, we mean no harm” Toriel sat up straighter, looking a bit angry and offended. It was the first time you had seen her unhappy and it was a bit odd to see on her usually calm and gentle smiling face. Asgore put a hand on her shoulder.

“We understand, thank you for giving us a chance. It means the world to us” Asgore stood just as Karen did, you stood too and followed them both as they walked towards the door. You couldn’t help but give Toriel a reassuring smile as you passed.

“I must leave now to discuss further arrangements with (Y/N) and Frisk. Thank you for your time, monster king Asgore” They stopped a few feet from the door, and she offered a hand, seemingly confident but you did notice the slight hesitation and shake of her hand. She had put up a good front, but she did seem more comfortable. At least comfortable enough to offer a hand. Asgore didn’t seem to notice, taking it immediately and smiling brightly.

“You are welcome, and truly, thank you” He repeated, and she smiled for once, turning her back and leaving. You followed, spinning fast to give a double thumbs up to everyone with a grin. Asgore’s smile widened, as did everyone else’s and you shut the door with a small click.

After more discussion, you got the nod of approval. They would be coming out in only a few short days.

* * *

Much like Frisk had done, you watched as Papyrus messed with the buttons on the limo, Frisk giggling with a blindingly bright smile on their face as they had fun with the tall skeleton. Toriel and Asgore sat quietly, watching them fondly. Sans looked to be falling asleep at the window seat opposite you, while you sat at your own window seat beside Fred. Undyne and Alphys were sat in their own little bubble, arms around each other and smiling happily. You tried not to stare but you couldn’t help but adore how cute they looked together. The limo really was big, much bigger than the one you had been travelling in with Fred, in order to fit the monsters inside. Especially tall and wide monsters like Asgore.

Days had passed and now, you were travelling in the dead of night to your bigger home with the monsters. The atmosphere was positively glowing with happiness and you couldn't blame them. That cell wasn't a nice place and they were taking one more step towards freedom. It was all coming together.

“You know, they aren’t so bad in small pinches” Fred commented quietly, pausing to look them over and leaning towards you a little more “It’s still going to take a while to get used to them but they seem okay?”

You nodded along, glad that he was seeing it even if only a little “Yeah, they seem scary at first but they are a cool bunch. Just spend more time with them” You nudged him, glancing out the tinted window to see that you were just entered the city.

“Well, that’s two favors you owe me” Fred changed the subject, a big smile on his face and you whirled around.

“What?! Where did the second one come from?” Your voice held a bit of a squeak that made some of the monster’s glance over while Fred chuckled, a hand over his belly.

“For pulling all these strings and getting Karen to come over. Not to mention Chief Trevor, he sure is a stubborn old goat” He laughed, quickly looking at the royals guiltily “No offence!”

“I could have done it myself” You argued grumpily, and Frisk was quick to defend you too.

 _Yeah, my sister can do anything! You shut up!_ You laughed, halfheartedly scolding them for telling him to shut up, ruffling their hair. They crossed their arms, glaring at Fred.

“In all seriousness though, Fred… Thanks” You deflated, giving him a small smile.

“Your mother would haunt me forever if I didn’t help” He shrugged helplessly.

“Haunt?” Toriel voiced, you noticed Frisk freeze up a little and suddenly wished they were beside you so that you could put your arm around them. Your voice wouldn’t quite work to reply, it had been a while since you had told anyone about your parents since everyone already knew your business. And you knew Frisk wouldn’t have told them about it, they stayed as quiet as you did. But apparently, you didn’t need to say anything as Fred had to open his big mouth.

“You don’t know?” He failed to notice your darkening expression or hear you breath his name in warning “Their father unfortunately left their mother and their company some time ago, I always said the man was a fool although he did love his children. After that, their mother took over the company. She truly was an amazing woman and she shouldered a lot of responsibility taking his place. Unfortunately, she became a rich and easy target to some thugs and… they broke into their house and murdered her”

He almost threw that out casually, as if it wasn’t a big deal. The monsters stared, unblinking at the three of you and unable to find words. Your hands were clenched into tight fists, your knuckles turning white. You were far from calm.

“Fred” You cut through the silence, about to continue in your fierce tone when he cut you off.

“They would find out at some point, (Y/N). The sooner, the better. You and I both know it’s all anyone talks about regarding yourself and Frisk” Fred shrunk into his seat as he spoke and your anger filled eyes pierced him. You looked at Frisk.

“Toriel, please cover Frisk’s ears” She slowly did as you asked, and Frisk buried their face into Toriels furry chest. Everyone looked a tad confused but you waited until you were sure they couldn’t hear. “We were both there when it happened, and it’s a very sore subject. Frisk has already suffered enough; I don’t want them to have to relieve the memories so if you could all not talk about this then I’d really appreciate it”

“My child, you do not need to explain any further. You have suffered too and we did not wish you to feel you must talk about something if you do not wish to” Asgore’s usually hard, strict voice had gone shockingly soft and you shook your head.

“It’s okay, I can manage but Frisk can’t and I feel like you need to understand what happened so that you can help them get through this. It didn’t happen too long ago, only a little before they came to the underground I suspect, and they are just a kid” You explained, everyone nodded quietly.

With a deep sigh, you began to tell the story and remember the memory that constantly played over and over in your head. You were only used to it because, unlike Frisk, you didn’t let yourself forget, ignore or deny a single detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, another chapter out for you!
> 
> Just quickly, I'm going to get serious. I'm going to be around more often right now due to the whole thing with the Coronavirus, I'm having to self isolate so I've got way more time and I'm going to be occupying myself with writing for you guys. So, if you are stuck at home too with nothing to do then enjoy reading this and the oncoming chapters. I hope you are all staying safe and following precautions, love you guys and I'd hate for anything to happen to any of you.
> 
> With that out the way, see you very soon! :3 Byee


	6. Daisy Chains

The crisp morning air filled the lounge space, the sun peaked out from behind fluffy white clouds and birds chirped in tree’s nearby. The air was slightly cold, and the grass shimmered with freshly fallen rain but the room was warm and fought off any chilly breeze that tried to reach you.

Your mother sat in an armchair, trying to teach Frisk how to make daisy chains as they sat in front of her. Frisk had run outside at the crack of dawn to collect them and then woke you both up in excitement. You’d walked out in your pajamas, rubbing your eyes to find your mother in a similar state. You had both smiled knowingly, more than used to Frisks antics and still adoring them. Frisk young spirit brought joy to both of your lives. They had demanded you both to teach them, even though you had no clue how to do it either. Frisk had always seen you, her older sister, as being able to do anything though. They really looked up to you, so you always tried your best to be a good example.

You left it up to your mother this time though, you stayed sat on the steps leading out to the garden and reading a book with the lounge glass doors wide open. Occasionally you would look over and check their progress, but it seemed Frisk just couldn’t quite get the hang of it. Despite, your mother never gave up on them, she just patted their head and started again with them.

 _Big sis come on! Make a chain for me!_ Frisk ran over, pushing your book down and signing to you with a pout. You laughed, glancing at all the daisy’s gathering in their hands and spilling out their pockets.

“If you can’t do it, what hope do I have?” You looked back at your book, smiling wider when you heard your mother’s giggles and Frisks scrunched up face.

 _You can do it!_ They insisted, taking your book out your hands and dog-earing it. You protested, waving your bookmark around and hating it when people do that. They ignored you, dragging you demandingly. _Come on, sit with me and mum!_

Despite your grumpiness at being pulled away from your book, you soon were enjoying the activity. You loved spending time with your mother and little sibling, they meant the world to you. Since your father left, you all needed each other more than ever and it brought you all that much closer. You both hated and missed your father, but you learned to lean on each other and cope. You would be nothing with these two and you knew it. You couldn’t imagine a life without them.

“It’s no use, the flowers have bested me” You dramatically threw the daisies into the air, dropping down to lay on the floor as they fell around you. Your mother grinned, watching as Frisk prodded you to try and get you up as you played dead. You had barely tried, pretending to not be able to do it so that Frisk had more of a chance to do it first. Although you had already done one and hide it behind you. You wanted them to have the best life, you wanted Frisk to experience everything good. Achievement, happiness, love. You wanted them to grow up happy and have a bright future ahead of them. You were really rooting for them.

“(Y/N)” Your mothers voice had you opening your eyes, her tone was commanding and horrified. Her gaze was fixed on the garden and she took hold of your chin before you could turn to look. She sternly met your eyes, talking in a low and urgent voice that wouldn’t reach Frisk who was hard at work on their daisy chain “Take yourself and Frisk, get out of here and call the police. _Go now”_

“Why, what’s…?” You went to look again, and she cut you off, standing to pull you up. She picked up Frisk who complained then went quiet, as if realizing now that something wasn’t right. She put Frisk into your arms and pushed you further away from the garden, towards the door out the room.

“ _Now_ (Y/N). _Go_ , run”

Hesitantly, and not wanting to leave your mother, you carried a confused Frisk towards the door. Your mother pushed you, urging you to go quicker. Just as you reached the front door in a semi jog, you heard a pained cry back from the lounge. You turned.

A strong feeling started up somewhere inside you, and before you knew it you had set Frisk on the floor and you knelt in front of them.

“Frisk, do as I say and get away from here. Go to our neighbours, get help and tell them to call the police. Okay?” You held their shoulders tight, they nodded, and you quickly hugged them before rushing back. You couldn’t leave your mother alone here; it just went against every protective instinct inside of you. She probably needed help, and you weren’t a little girl. You could help her.

What you came to see was an empty lounge, so you rushed out to the garden just in time to see an armed figure dragging your mother across the dirt. You ran out towards them, launching yourself onto the figure and yelling at the top of your lungs to let her go. Your mother saw you and started screaming desperately, thrashing around to get free from their grip on her hair.

“Let go of her!” You bit the figures hand before he grabbed you by the hair too, swinging you and tossing you across the dirt like a rag doll. You were sure he had pulled some of your hair out, and you could feel a dull pain across your scalp.

“You little fucking shit!” A deep, murderous voice snarled, and the large figure started towards you. They wore black from head to toe, their face covered by a black mask. You could see light, sadistic eyes glaring at you from the masks eye holes, coming closer. They were just a few feet away when your mother jumped in front of you.

“Stay away from my daughter!” She shouted, clawing at his mask and shoving him back. As effortlessly as swatting a fly, he slapped her and threw her onto the floor in front of you. He wasted no time kicking her repeatedly, while you stared in a state of shock. He stopped and watched carelessly as she got up and stood in front of you still. He pointed the gun at her weak form, and you finally leapt up and ran towards them with your hand outstretched. A gun shot sounded before you could make it and you caught her before her head hit the floor.

“That’s what happens when you interfere, kid” The figure growled down at you as you shook your mother, yelling at her. Her eyes were wide open and unmoving, a gaping hole through her head and blood soaked the green grass and your knees. “What should I do with you now?”

“M-Mum?”

Frisk stood at the steps, and you felt the same thing your mother must have. Sheer panic, fear and realization that your sibling hasn’t run but had followed you just as you had. They stared at you and your mother as she lay lifelessly in your soaked arms. You gently laid your mother on the grass, your body shaking and weak, your knees weren’t working, and you couldn’t pull yourself back up.

All you could think to do was throw yourself at his legs, wrapping your arms around them and pushing until he fell to the ground. He looked up with a sinister smile at your siblings. “RUN! RUN, FRISK!” You yelled as loud as you could, watching two more men walking towards your younger sibling. A gun shot fired, you watched as wood splinters flew from the steps where the shot landed. You watched to see Frisk turn and sprint off in the opposite direction. Good, they would be safe now. Frisk was fast, they’d never catch up.

“Tsk…” The figure stood over you, looking you up and down as you lay on the floor “Such a shame… I had wanted to keep you alive. Such a pretty little face” They bent down and pressed the gun to your cheek. With your own growl, you spat at him, earning a hard slap.

“Drop the gun and put your hands up!” Someone exclaimed, police surrounding the two of you, guns pointing squarely at the figure. He seemed to know he was caught and couldn’t get out of this so he ripped off the mask and started to howl with laughter.

“Fuck the wealthy! They’ve ruined this town! They had it coming, they deserve this!” He had blonde hair and blue eyes, with a crazed look. Like what you might have thought looked angelic and light, but this man was far from it.

He was a monster.

* * *

“… That was the same day I lost Frisk, they never came back after they ran. I didn’t know what happened to them, but someone reported they were seen running up the mountain. I searched high and low, but I couldn’t find them. I feared that the other two that were with him had taken Frisk away, they were never found and arrested. I feared that Frisk had gotten shot and died on the mountain somewhere, or maybe that they got eaten by a bear. I could never be sure”

Some of them stared at you, some of them couldn’t meet your eyes. No one knew what to say.

“He’s in prison for life now, although its far more than he deserves” You finished, giving a low and dry laugh. You could never forget that amused, blood-thirsty face. It was carved into your mind. As well as your mother’s lifeless eyes looking up at you

“My child, I’m… I’m so sorry” Toriel whispered, hugging Frisk tight to her then letting go. She unbuckled without a care and wrapped you up in her soft embrace. You went stiff for a long second before letting yourself soak in the soothing feeling that washed over you. You’d always never really wanted to talk about it and no one ever asked you, but with her arms around you, you actually felt a little bit of relief inside your cold heart.

“We all are” Asgore spoke, putting a hand on Frisk’s head. Toriel sat back down, although she seemed unwilling to let go straight away.

“It’s in the past now, I think it’s important we move on. It’s what she’d want” You managed, smiling sadly despite the dull atmosphere. Frisk nuzzled into Toriel and held onto her purple and white robes, not letting go. You couldn’t show weakness, not in front of Frisk. They needed you to be strong and show them that it’d be okay.

“are there more humans like that?” Sans had been painfully quiet during the whole story, unlike Papyrus who had been making quiet little noises of horror and sadness here and there. Now he spoke, his voice was filled with such burning hate that it made you shiver. But it wasn’t aimed at you.

“Unfortunately, yes. But we are always putting them to justice with the help of Chief Trevor, don’t fear” Fred replied, his big hand rubbing your shoulder comfortingly. Somehow, you didn’t think Sans was afraid. He looked like he was ready to go on a rampage and do some murdering himself, in the name of revenge and to protect everyone. You could respect that; you’d fantasized about the terrible things you’d do to the man that killed your mother if given the chance. You knew it wasn’t something you could ever actually do, you didn't have it in you, but you liked to think about it. But you were always willing to protect those you cared about.

“BUT LET’S NOT FORGET, THERE ARE GOOD HUMANS! LIKE FRISK, FRED AND (Y/N)!” Papyrus reached across with his long arm and placed a red gloved hand onto your knee, you could tell he was really upset for you, but he seemed to forever be an optimist. You had almost not wanted him to hear you recount what happened as well as Frisk, he seemed just as innocent.

“Maybe…” You and Sans spoke at the same time then paused. Your eyes met, sharing a strange understanding for a moment before looking away. As if he hated humanity as much as you did. It plunged back into silence and you went to staring out the window.

You could agree that Frisk was good, but that’s only because they were just a kid. But truly good humans…? You doubted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuup, I'll be up all night cracking down on writing for you guys, I'm way too high on energy drinks to stop now and go to sleep so enjoooy!!! Leave comments please, love reading what you guys have to say, k imma head out (/￣∇￣)/


End file.
